Familar Smiles
by Amandous
Summary: Third in the Familiar Witch Series with Female!Chris. Paige always had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she caught one of Chris Perry's rare smiles.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**I would like to thank sexy Seren, OTH12, cheekeysorcerer, Stephey-Lou Clark-Weasley, MaileS, AngelOfDarkness568, and everyone who has followed, favourited, and read this series. Ilove you all so much!**

* * *

Chris Perry Halliwell sat on the couch watching the baby version of her brother as he played in his playpen in the attic. She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned her head back on the couch. She heard the familiar jingling of someone Orbing and then there was something warm squirming on her lap. Her arms instantly went to the baby's sides and she opened her eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"You sure love to complicate my life don't you Wy?" She asked and pulled her head down. Wyatt giggled from his place on her lap and cooed at her. She leant forward and kissed his forehead lightly. For a moment jaded green eyes were peaceful and unknowing again. For just a moment Chris was able to forget her burden. Piper and Leo knew who she was. Piper had called a family meeting for breakfast. She hadn't told Paige or Phoebe though the latter kept asking. Chris lifted Wyatt into her arms and carried him down stairs. "Come on let's go see if the conservatory is free."

"Oh there you are. I was wondering what happened when we weren't instantly sent on a Demon Hunting party." Paige said on the stairs.

"Just putting Wyatt down in the conservatory before I go back to work."

"Oh come on live a little." She groaned and Chris narrowed her eyes slightly. "I mean the future isn't going anywhere."

"Exactly my point. Where's Piper?"

"She and Phoebe went out to get some supplies for Potions."

"Alright." Chris said and Paige followed the Witchlighter. She placed the baby in his play area and looked at her. "Was there something you need?"

"Why'd Piper call a meeting?" Paige was so subtle. Chris sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"She's trying to figure out how she feels about me."

"So you told her something about you?"

"No. She figured it out all on her own." Chris said. Paige paused and looked at the younger woman. Her short wavy brown hair had gotten longer since she first came here.

"You need a haircut kiddo." She replied and ruffled shaggy locks. Chris snorted and batted her hand away lightly, a small smile on her lips. Paige blinked it but didn't let the expression linger on her face, Chris was rarely open and she seemed nervous but more relaxed than ever.

"Nah, I've never liked it too short, I look like a guy." She muttered and looked down at Wyatt as he continued to play with his blocks.

"We're back!" Phoebe announced and Chris looked over at them, eyebrow raising an amused snort coming from her.

"What'd you get?"

"Well since all our healing Potion stuff went missing we grabbed more of that. And we got stuff for Empathy blocking." Phoebe frowned at that. "But why do we need more of that."

"It will wear off eventually. You should always be prepared, having it on hand is fast. At the very least having the ingredients are helpful." Chris replied and took the bags. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Piper said meekly before rushing to the conservatory to Wyatt.

"Jeeze what's up with her?" Phoebe muttered. "She told me she found out who you really were last night when she called but she wouldn't tell me." The middle sister pouted and Chris chuckled softly, smiling at Phoebe before taking the bags to the kitchen.

"I can't help you there Phoebe."

"You could tell me!"

"No." Chris replied dully. Paige contemplated the odd feeling she got whenever she saw Chris smile, it was rare that it wasn't a smirk or a grin. She shrugged it off for the time being in favour of interrogating what she could out of Phoebe before both ganged up on Piper.

Piper was nicer to Chris now, not at all hostile like she had been once Chris revealed her reasons for coming back. If it hadn't been for Leo Piper would have blown the Future Girl to Hell and back. Paige noticed this odd change but didn't really think anything of it. Chris also eased up on the Demon Hunts for a little while. Leo seemed to be avoiding Piper, and she seemed hell bent on finding him to chew him out about something (Paige would bet her magic that it was about Chris). At the moment Piper was taking Wyatt out shopping and Leo was Up There. Phoebe was at work. It was a rare day off and Paige was taking full advantage of it. Currently Chris was in the Kitchen cooking something for dinner. It was going to be the usual feast that Piper prepared. Paige sat at the island and watched as Chris moved about the kitchen with a grace that she had only seen in Piper. There was a small content smile on Chris' lips. Paige stared at it hard, trying to work out where she'd seen it. She watched Chris add ingredients together before smelling the spiced aroma. Her smile widened a bit and she relaxed even more. The front door opened and Piper came in with bags of clothes and Wyatt. She placed him in his play pin before walking into the kitchen.

"Smells great." She said with an easy grin. She placed the bags down and Paige looked between the youngest and oldest woman. Chris' smile went from content to pleased. Piper looked over everything and a pleased smile spread on her face as well. Paige looked between them, specifically their smiles. Her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply.

"Oh my God! You're Piper's daughter!" She yelled pointing at Chris. Chris' smile dropped instantly and she looked shocked for a moment before schooling her expression. Piper reached out instantly and tugged lightly but sharply on Chris' ear.

"Oh no you don't Missy. We talked about this. If they figure it out you're not going to lie to them anymore. Speaking of which where is your father?"

"Haven't blown him up enough?" Chris smirked and Piper tugged on her ear again. "Ouch! He's with Wyatt."

"LEO!" Piper yelled and marched into the other room. Chris rubbed her ear.

"Damn her grip is like steel."

"Serves you right, Kid. What gave you the impression that lying to us was a good idea?" Paige asked, trying to not completely flip over this.

"The less you guys know about my future the better."

"Oh come here!" Paige pulled her into a hug. Chris grunted before sighing lightly and hugging Paige back. "It can't be that bad."

"Wyatt's insane, Dad's just not there, and everyone else is dead. Oh yeah. It's that bad." Chris replied before tensing and spinning around. She just managed to catch the chicken before it burned. "Now quit distracting me Paige." She commanded.

"Man you really are a Momma's Girl aren't you?" Paige grinned at her back. Chris snorted and put the finishing touches on the food.

"I'm home everybody!" Phoebe announced. "And you would not believe the day I've had."

"Can I tell her?"

"No. Rules are she has to figure it out on her own."

"Are you at least gonna lighten up now?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Chris gave a bright grin and Paige laughed shaking her head.

"Yeah, definitely Piper's daughter. Great cook and bane of Demonic existence." Paige murmured and followed the brunette out into the dining room. Leo looked sheepish, Piper was strapping Wyatt into his highchair, Phoebe was in her usual 'Family Dinner' place. The redhead grinned happily at her family.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm on the outside of a really great joke?" Phoebe asked seeing everyone smiling at Chris. Everyone laughed and she pouted. "Oh you guys are so mean!"


End file.
